


lips like wine, not sugar

by Kleenexwoman



Series: my persuasion can build a nation (girls run the world) [1]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Girl's School, head games, surreptitious smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:52:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4784663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleenexwoman/pseuds/Kleenexwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mara spent the semester they learned about Seduction playing sick. It's her roommate Angelique's favorite class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mara is all bunched up in her bed and reading a book when Angelique returns. She glances at her roommate over the tops of her unstylish black-rimmed glasses, and then turns a page. "How was the seduction lesson?" 

"Anticlimactic," Angelique says dryly. She kicks the door shut and opens her copy of "Atlas Shrugged," carefully fishing out the cigarette pack she's hidden in the hollowed-out interior. 

"Too bad." Mara licks her finger and turns another page. Angelique reaches over and presses the cigarette to the lit bulb in Mara's reading lamp, holding it there until the end starts to glow. This is what gets Mara to look up, swatting away Angelique's hand. "Don't do that! I've already got a cold." 

Angelique sneers. "It'll toughen you up, then." She uses the nightstand between their twin beds as a step up to the windowsill, and pushes open the window, carefully fanning the smoke outside. 

"Thanks." Mara hunches down further in her bed. Angelique aims a lackadaisical kick at her head, and Mara reaches out without looking and grabs her ankle, twisting her foot to the side. There's no real rancor or energy in it; they have rehearsed a similar move a million times in Physical Education. "The only reason I'm not pulling you down right now is because I don't want that nasty thing lit up in the room." 

Angelique frees her foot from Mara's grasp and blows smoke out of one side of her mouth. She's been practicing that on her own, not just when smoking but when speaking--especially to boys. It makes her look a bit mysterious, and God knows she'll have to have a gimmick if she wants to make it to executive agent. "I'll ash the thing in your hair, darling." 

Mara swats listlessly at Angelique. She turns another page before adding, "Oh, I might have added a chemical explosive load to one of those cigarettes for an experiment, but I can't remember which one. Be quite careful, will you?" 

"You little shit!" Angelique spits her cigarette out and throws it as hard as she can towards Janet Diketon's window. "If I have to give up smoking because of you, I'm going to pluck the hairs out of your head one by one as I twitch in agony." 

"It's a very bad habit," Mara murmurs. "Makes you taste like an ashtray." 

"Ha. Like you would know what kissing tastes like in the first place." Angelique clambers down from the window, satisfied that the cigarette is closer to Janet's room than to hers just in case it really is explosive. 

"I have more important things on my mind." 

"Like?" 

"Good grades." 

Angelique laughs. "Darling, if you're good enough at kissing, you don't need grades." 

Mara riffles the pages of her book back and forth. It's one of her tells--she's likely to spit out a Slavic curse word, slam her book down, and pull her blanket over her head. But instead she says, "Well, maybe I just don't like kissing." 

Angelique blinks. "Everyone likes kissing." 

"I don't!" And that's when the book goes down and the cover goes over Mara's head. 

Angelique takes out another cigarette and puts it in her mouth without lighting it, then regards the lump that is Mara. Mara is pretty, but utterly unwelcoming--not even hard to get, but sincerely frigid. 

Angelique isn't sure which one of them had taken a disliking to each other first or why, but she knew it wasn't the kind of easy, puppyish partnership that the other girls seemed to have with each other. The other assigned roommates seemed to egg each other on to excel, to plan elaborate pranks and projects with each other that could only be executed by two people, to trade favors as easily as they traded trinkets and interesting tips--but somehow she and Mara had rubbed each other wrong from the beginning. Perhaps it was the way the other girl had lurked in her bedroom the entire first month, hiding behind Angelique if anyone had tried to talk to her, then ignoring Angelique to retreat back into her bedroom once the potential suitor was dispatched. 

Yes, Angelique thought, that kind of thing could certainly make a girl feel used. 

"Well." Angelique sits down on the edge of Mara's bed. Mara does not protest, and Angelique proceeds to make herself comfortable, crossing her legs and draping one arm over Mara's supine form. She holds the cigarette in her free hand, gesturing with it to an audience of no one. "Have you ever kissed a boy?" 

"No," Mara says, her voice muffled by the blanket. 

"What about a girl, then?" 

The question hangs in the air like cigarette smoke. Angelique finds herself grinning, despite it. She's just started her first seduction. Oh, she's had the same kisses, gropes, and meaningful looks as anyone has, but she's been at the Bathory Finishing School for Wayward Girls, the sister institute of the Ecole Figliano, for three whole years already and she's just turned sixteen and it's time, it's time for her first. 

One lesson and already trying out theory, she congratulates herself. What a prodigy. 

She slides her hand down Mara's back. "You know, darling, it's too bad you're just a wee bit too weak to attend classes at all--because otherwise, I could help you catch up on what you've been missing." 

It's sort of sincere, she reflects with surprise. True, she suspects that extending the hand of friendship to the little brain in pursuit of her academic studies might be what makes her melt, but the truth is that Angelique wants to have Mara on her side. The few times she's had any kind of friendly attention from Mara at all, it was catching her just after class when she'd just had to tell someone what terribly clever thoughts she'd had in classes Angelique had skipped. 

Well, everyone had to have someone to impress, didn't they? 

Angelique believs in doing things the easy way, and in the way you liked best. So she pushes up the back of Mara's shirt just a little, just enough to expose a few inches of her lower back, and begins to trace circles and loops all over Mara's skin. "Math, and that sort of thing. We're going to be reading 'Dynamics of an Asteroid' soon, and I know how much you were looking forward to that." 

She has no idea if it was on the curriculum, of course, but Mara seemed to have an absolute passion for the long-deceased THRUSH founder. The man had written tomes and tomes on the mathematical organization of society, and Mara was somehow most keen on the math of it all, rather than things like how make your eyeliner so sharp that it could, literally, kill a man. 

(Angelique had taken "Weaponized Femininity" last semester. THRUSH was extremely literal about the phrase.) 

Mara sighs a little. "Could you really? I mean, take decent notes and everything?" 

"Oh, I'm fairly sure I can manage to catch you up on everything you need to know," Angelique purrs. She pushes Mara's shirt up further. The girl looks like she's never gotten any sun in her life, and Angelique is a little jealous. With that platinum hair, she could be a real knockout if she wanted. Competition, of course. But maybe Angelique will show her a few pointers, out of the kindness of her heart. 

She feels Mara freeze and tense up beneath her fingers, but the girl doesn't try to shove Angelique off, or do much of anything at all. "You don't need to give me a back massage. I'm fine." 

"Oh, but you're lying there on your back all day," Angelique says. She slides her nails along Mara's back, and that's when Mara shivers. Angelique knows she's on to something. "And you must get awfully lonely, sitting here all sick and by yourself. Poor, poor thing." She pitches her voice smooth, low, like satin sliding over you. At least, that's the tone she's going for, and will certainly achieve someday. For now, not even the cigarettes she smokes whenever she can catch a spare moment aren't enough to erase the chirp from her tones. 

"I...I like studying alone," Mara says. "I can't stand everyone's stupid questions." She draws in a low, subtle breath. "I don't need anyone's company." 

"Oh? And why not?" Angelique asks. "What are you up to in here all day that we aren't allowed to see?" She presses the heels of her hands into Mara's back and drags her hands down, down. Mara moans appreciatively. That's when Angelique's hands reach Mara's waistband, and she hooks her fingers in it and begins to pull them down. 

"If you're suggesting I'm doing anything--like that--" Mara grips the sides of the narrow mattress and scoots her body up the bed, efforts impeded not by Angelique's grip, but by the fact that there's nowhere else to climb but up the headboard. It's not hard to slip her pajama bottoms off. 

Angelique purses her lips as she pulls down the light blue pants, terribly frumpy as they are. Angelique takes pains to sleep in the top alone. "Darling, if you're ever going to make it in THRUSH, you're going to have to wear something that's not white cotton underwear. It's simply not alluring." 

"I don't care if it's alluring or not!" Mara is clutching the headboard, but not making any attempt to get out of bed or push Angelique off. 

"Why not? Don't you care if nobody ever gets to see you naked?" Angelique slides her hands up Mara's hips. 

"I'm going to be in Ultimate Computer. I--I--" Mara buries her head in the pillow. "I don't care if men ever touch me! There, I said it." 

"Do you not like men?" Angelique asks. "Or do you not like kissing?" 

"I don't know what you mean," Mara says, her voice muffled by the pillow. 

Instead of answering, Angelique hops down off of the bed. She crouches by Mara's pillow and cups the back of her head, turns Mara's face towards her, and takes in the sight of startled blue eyes before she presses her lips to Mara's. 

Mara's lips are very soft, but unyielding. Angelique remedies this by fluttering her tongue against Mara's lips, and she opens up like magic. Her mouth is wet and a little acrid, and Angelique realizes that she's been sipping tea. It's a sweet kiss, gentle and unassuming. 

She draws back, mouth still open, eyes lidded. "See, doesn't that feel nice?" 

Mara wipes her mouth on her sleeve and glares at Angelique. "You don't have to condescend to me just because I don't go around kissing everyone I see." 

"Fine." Angelique tosses her hair and gets off the bed. "If you don't want my help, you don't want my help."


	2. Chapter 2

"You've been seducing me." Mara wipes her hand on her sleeve. "I can't believe it." 

"It's part of the lesson, darling." Angelique sits on her knees on the bed, thighs spread apart. "I did it to you, and now you can do that part to me, all right?" She's expecting Mara's lips, soft and closed and chaste-- 

\--but instead she gets Mara's tongue, and Angelique is a little smitten. She hadn't expected Mara to go for it, and she runs her fingernails down along Mara's spine. Mara moans and arches under her back, and that's when Angelique stops trying to teach Mara and starts to touch her. 

She runs her hand up Mara's thigh and slips three fingers into Mara's panties, pulling them away from her body and down her legs. Mara lets Angelique pull them off, blue eyes wide and bright and boring into Angelique's grey eyes. Angelique looks away, down to Mara's body, down to where Mara's legs are spread. 

"You're lovely," she murmurs, and pushes Mara down on her side; the other girl goes down without complaint, folding herself under Angelique's slender hand. Angelique slips down to spread herself against Mara's back, spooning her. Her hand wanders between Mara's thighs, and Mara moans so very nicely when Angelique presses the heel of her hand against Mara's cunt. 

Mara presses her ass back against Angelique's hips, spreads her legs. Angelique parts her folds, slips in her fingernail, the tip of her finger. Mara is velvet. 

"It's not--it's not bad--" Mara is so bad at hiding her desire, her obvious want. Angelique presses in further and Mara lets her, relaxing the muscles of her cunt with a sigh. "I suppose I might be able to stand it, occasionally. Rather pleasing in a purely physical way." 

"Well, let me see how you can take another one. That's what we learned in the class, you know." Angelique's ear is by Mara's mouth. She can feel Mara shudder, can feel something warm and pulsing coming from her pubis. "How to seduce someone. How to get them to take whatever you want to give them." 

"Oh, God." Mara shudders around her fingers. "How can you get them to take it?" 

"Force." Angelique twists her fingers into Mara. "Torque. It's a physics term, is it not? It is French and it means 'to twist,' in the way that I am doing to you right now.'" 

"So you twist..." 

"You twist, darling, and you ease your way in. When they sense you coming, you turn back. It makes them think you don't know what you're--" Angelique circles her fingers around, finding a little rough patch and stroking her nail across it. Mara lets out a yelp, but not a loud one. Angelique does enjoy it when Mara's annoyed, the way she wrinkles up her nose, and she thinks that Mara must be quite lovely right now. It's a pity she can't see Mara's face. 

Mara shoots a hand back and wraps it around Angelique's wrist. This is another move they've practiced before, and Mara is the same as she is when Angelique pins her onto the mattress in sparring class--she's sweating, thin fine strands of blonde hair plastered across her forehead, and her sparse blue eyes are fiery and wild. "Slower." 

Angelique slows her speed. "But you have to learn to take it fast," she says, "quick thinking." She presses into Mara again, three hard twists, languid and grinding. Mara cries out hard, twists her hips against Angelique's, and comes. Angelique can feel the fluttering of the muscles in her cunt, the way Mara shudders hard into her and then collapses. 

"You see? That wasn't so hard." Angelique draws her fingers out of Mara's cunt. Inspiration strikes her, and she holds up her wet fingers to Mara's lips. "Clean them off, now." 

Mara obediently sticks out her tongue to lick the juices of her own cunt, her own orgasm off of Angelique's fingers, her bright blue eyes glazed with pleasure and slightly crossed with the effort of focusing on Angelique's fingers. Oh, Angelique thinks, she certainly belongs to someone now, even if she doesn't know it.

Mara is so sincere, lapping every trace of her juices away from Angelique's fingers, and Angelique realizes that she really means to clean her off with her own tongue--she really has thoroughly neglected her Seduction work, and certainly she's never cracked one of the racy novels that Angelique reads for pointers. If Mara thinks that this is simply what's done after sex, she'll be happy and willing to suck her own cunt juices off of Angelique's fingers every time they do this. 

Angelique's mind races with plans. 

"Good girl." Angelique smooths back Mara's hair. 

"Girl? I'm six months older than you." Mara yawns. 

"Well, when you're tutoring me in Chemistry, you can call me 'girl' if you want." 

Mara hesitates, and Angelique can see it. Something to note--the killer instinct certainly wears off after sex. "I never said I'd tutor you in Chemistry." 

Angelique shrugs. "Ah, well, you don't have to." She slides to her knees and rests her head on Mara's leg. After a moment, she reaches up and pulls down Mara's hand, places it gently on her own hair. Mara gets the idea quickly, stroking Angelique's hair, even playing with it a little, and Angelique sighs in contentment. "It's too bad you're sick, you know. We could do this all the time if you weren't so terribly weak, but as it is, I simply can't risk getting infected." 

Mara giggles. "Oh, but I'm not really sick," she confesses, and there's a gigantic grin on her face. Angelique, not believing her luck, smiles approvingly and nestles in to hear. 

"You see," Mara says, "I'm using one of the most common poisons in the world--a very small amount of spider vemon--to make myself sick." She points over at Nancy, her pet tarantula. "I milk it from Nancy. It's not lethal in very small doses, and it doesn't even stay in the system--but it does make me sick enough for fifteen minutes for the nurse to let me stay in bed." 

"Incredible," murmurs Angelique, "you are truly a genius." 

"Even better!" Mara holds up her hand. "Nancy's poison carries a compound found in all other poisons, and I'm slowly building up a tolerance to it." She grins. "I will be unpoisonable." 

Angelique smiles a slow smile. Mara is not immune to her poison yet. 

"How interesting," she says, "I shall have to let Madame Castrata know about this discovery." 

Mara sits bolt upright. "Oh!" she cries. She fumbles for her thick black glasses and jams them onto her face. "You witch, you wouldn't!" 

"Oh, but I'm always open to negotiation." 

Mara sighs and rolls her eyes. "Very well, Angelique. I shall be your Chemistry tutor. But I'm not doing your homework for you, do you understand?" 

"And that's just for not letting Madame Castrata know that you're playing sick," Angelique says. "Not for tutoring you in Seduction." 

Mara's eyes flash. "Then what do you want for that?" 

Angelique walks her fingers up Mara's thigh, like the gait of a spider. "For you to share your little Nancy trick, darling. I think I'm going to like Chemistry--and Insect Toxicology, too."


End file.
